With popularization of intelligent terminals, a requirement of people for a wireless communications service increases significantly. In particular, a sharp increase in a requirement for data communications causes increasing data load borne by a cellular network. For a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network, wireless local area network), networking is relatively simple, a cost is relatively low, and an industry chain is mature; therefore, the WLAN may serve as a supplementary to the cellular network so as to effectively share load of some data services of the cellular network and lighten load on the cellular network. Therefore, implementation of multi-standard network convergence between a cellular system and a WLAN network becomes a preferable method for network expansion and networking by a large number of cellular operators.
Currently, for an LTE (Long Term Evolution, Long Term Evolution) network in a cellular network and a WiFi (Wireless Fidelity, Wireless Fidelity) technology in a WLAN, Intel (Intel) and Vodafone (Vodafone) propose an LTE-WiFi CA (Carrier Aggregation, carrier aggregation) solution in the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3rd Generation Partnership Project) standard. On a premise that a core network and an 802.11 air interface remain unchanged, in the solution, LTE is used as a primary access system at an RLC (Radio Link Control, Radio Link Control) layer to provide functions, such as mobility management, security management, and status management, and WiFi is used as a secondary system to provide only a user-plane transmission function.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
The LTE-WiFi CA solution proposes merely an architecture of implementing multi-standard network convergence, but provides no solution to specific implementation of this architecture. In addition, during implementation of data offloading at an RLC layer by using an existing technology, after a packet is received on a WiFi side, a queue into which the packet is placed for transmission cannot be learned, so that multi-standard network convergence cannot be implemented in a real sense.